


Meeting the Folks

by AngelHeart2015



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Black Family, Comfort, F/M, Familial Love, Family Fluff, Family fun, Fluff, Humor, Love, Master Raven - Freeform, Meeting the Family, Meeting the folks, Miguel Caballero Rojo - Freeform, Miguel Rojo - Freeform, Miguel x Master Raven, OCs - Freeform, Parents, Raven - Freeform, Roasting, Rojorave, Romance, Tekken - Freeform, Tekken 7 - Freeform, aave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHeart2015/pseuds/AngelHeart2015
Summary: It was something that neither one of them were truly prepared for: meeting the parents. How will they react about the relationship? Will they approve? Or will they deny? After all, parents know best.
Relationships: Miguel Caballero Rojo/Master Raven
Kudos: 3





	Meeting the Folks

A sigh left her. She just...couldn't keep her nerves settled. Today is going to be hectic in so many ways possible. But at the same time, she really anticipated this day for weeks. Her dark brown eyes stared at the open door. Different kinds of people were going through the door. Men, women, children, those in between. The woman felt disappointment sitting on her shoulders. What if…? What if they weren't here?

Just before she could sink deeper into her doubts, the woman's eyes immediately lit up from seeing the very person she's been waiting for. A tall man with dark curly hair exited from the opened door. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with comfortable black pants and shoes. He was carrying a red satchel in one hand and his fashionable winter coat in the other. His eyes sparkled from seeing a dark-skinned woman several feet in front of him. It took all of his strength to not run to her.

"Raven!" The man exclaimed, not caring about the pairs of eyes staring at him. He quickly walked to the woman and placed his belongings on the floor. He hugged her with some of his strength.

Raven giggled. "Miguel! It's very nice to see you too!" She hugged her boyfriend back with equal strength. The ninja allowed herself to get a little lost in Miguel's warmth and cologne. It's been too long since they've last held each other.

Master Raven releases Miguel after a few more seconds and fixes her coat. "Come on! We need to get your suitcase and get moving." She rolled her eyes a bit. "Traffic's going to be a pain in the ass to deal with."

Miguel nodded and picked up his belongings. He followed behind Master Raven through the sea of passengers in the airport. Miguel looked all around. The airport was huge and everyone was hustling and bustling to get to their next destination. Though the Spaniard felt a bit out of place. Especially since he was in a foreign country again. There were just so many different faces in one place! Just when he felt himself getting overwhelmed, Miguel felt soft yet calloused fingers lock with his. He couldn't help but smile. His heart warmed when Raven gave him a gentle squeeze.

"So? How was the flight?" Asked the ninja as she pulled her boyfriend to an escalator. They descended to the floor below, walking past and around stragglers looking for loved ones and luggage.

"I guess it was good. I'm still not completely used to flying everywhere in different time zones." The Spaniard said as he recalled the previous times of the countries he's visited. "Especially if it's over last minute bookings."

"That I can understand despite our differing circumstances. Not everyone is fit to adjust in different time zones. Whether it's for the military," Master Raven looked back at Miguel and smiled, "or in your case, modeling."

The couple walked towards a very large conveyor belt presenting suitcases in various sizes. Miguel looked around for a moment and spotted his large suitcase. It was dark blue with two stickers that had the logo of his local football team back home. He grabbed it and allowed Raven to guide him out of the bustling place.

"I suppose you're right." Miguel said, continuing the conversation. "But it's also hard to adjust because of the people around me too."

Raven perked an eyebrow. "Oh? And you couldn't just ignore them?"

"It's kind of hard to when you're trapped in between two fans that want to do nothing but take pictures with you and snore loudly for most of the flight."

Raven couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her boyfriend. With fame as a new model, comes with a price of privacy being invaded. But luckily, Miguel already knew how to keep his boundaries from getting crossed. But even if he was able to reject the offers from his fans, Miguel wasn't able to get any rest during that very long flight. He's probably so excited to have a nap sometime soon.

"But if anything," Miguel smiled softly, "it's worth it. I'm here with you aren't I?"

The ninja couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up. Miguel was just too damn sweet at times. Raven quickly dragged him away from the baggage claim towards a train. They got inside and took a seat. Both of them realized the sudden change in atmosphere when the train moved. The couple felt pairs of eyes staring at them. Miguel wasn't able to hear the faint whispers of disbelief and excitement from others when they saw him board, but Master Raven could. And it was a little annoying. But she wasn't too bothered by their disbelief. She could understand their fascination about Miguel. He was _very_ handsome and charming. After all, that's what got her to go out with him in the first place. Miguel worked his way into her heart and Raven couldn't be any happier about it. Even if it took some time considering how different their lives and time differences are.

The announcement on the intercom jolted the ninja from her thoughts. She tugged Miguel's hand to signify that they were at their destination. Once the train stopped, Master Raven and Miguel got off and headed towards the exit. They went to a parking lot filled with rental cars. The ninja pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors.

"This looks like a fancy car!" Miguel commented as he loaded his large suitcase and satchel into the trunk.

"That's because it is. I'm glad you like it!" Raven snickered as she got in the driver's seat. She started up the silver vehicle once Miguel got comfortable. "Let's just hope traffic won't be too bad."

* * *

To her surprise, traffic didn't seem to slow the ninja down. In fact, she and her boyfriend were able to get to her apartment _way_ earlier than she expected. Master Raven fished for her keys in her pocket. She unlocked the door with a simple _click_ before allowing Miguel to step inside.

The Spaniard couldn't take his eyes off of the decor. Simple, lavish, and sleek with the colors consisting of red, white, silver, and black. His girlfriend's taste in decor definitely reflects her in every aspect.

"I'll take that." Raven declared as she took Miguel's winter coat. She placed it on a rack along with her own coat. She took off her shoes and neatly placed them by the door. "I didn't think we'd be this early on schedule! Traffic during this season is always terrible!"

The ninja looked at the clock. It was barely eleven-thirty. "Well, we still have an entire afternoon before the main event. Are you hungry? Need anything?"

"Yes." Miguel answered huskily. He came behind Raven and wrapped his arms around her middle. He couldn't help but sigh from inhaling her vanilla sugar perfume. "I need _you_."

The ninja felt butterflies dancing in her stomach. Her heart pounded thousands of miles a minute. She leaned back into Miguel's toned chest and breathed deeply. _This_ was why she wanted to hurry up and get home so quickly.

Master Raven turned herself around and let her hands roam up Miguel's stomach and chest. Her hands gingerly stopped at his neck. She sweetly glides her fingers upwards on his skin, basking in the warmth she missed. She caressed the Spaniard's face with her thumbs, satisfied with the reaction of his eyes fluttering shut at her touch. Raven gently pulled Miguel's face to hers. She touched her large nose with her lover's, gently rubbing them together. A laugh suddenly escaped the ninja when she felt herself being lifted into the air.

Miguel spun Raven around twice, laughing along with her. He sets her down on her feet and hugged her with all his strength. He buried his face in her shoulder. His heart raced when he felt Raven hugging him just as hard.

She sighed wistfully. "I really missed you…"

Hearing those words softly coming from the ninja brought tears to Miguel's eyes. "I missed you too moon sugar…"

Master Raven smiled at that little nickname. At first it sounded weird, but the more Miguel said it, the more she loved it. She released the Spaniard and let her hands wander up his back. Raven softly massaged Miguel's scalp with one hand while twirling a few strands with the other. She smiled hearing his moans of pleasure. The ninja tipped her head up and sweetly kissed Miguel's forehead. She kissed his cheeks. She kissed his nose. Her dark brown eyes gazed into Miguel's. Raven could never get tired of how Miguel's eyes sparkled in the light. They held love, longing, excitement, and a hint of exhaustion.

Miguel's eyes fluttered to a close. He leaned his face closer to Raven's. This time, it was his turn to give her some kisses. He kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheeks. He kissed her large nose twice just to hear her giggle. Miguel slowly leaned in closer and closer. He tilted his head slightly. He could feel Raven's lips so close to his. Just...one...more...inch…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The couple stopped in their tracks. Master Raven couldn't help but grunt in annoyance. Whoever is calling her on her cell phone better have a damn good reason for interrupting her reunion with Miguel. Master Raven snatched her phone from her coat pocket and sighed. She calmed herself down once she saw the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

_"Hey! How you?"_

"I'm fine. How are you mama?" Master Raven playfully rolled her eyes when she heard Miguel giggling behind her.

_"I'm okay! Did your friend get in okay?"_

"Yes. He got in just fine. I'm trying to get him settled in." Raven swallowed her gasp when she felt strong arms wrap around her middle. It was difficult not to melt immediately from Miguel cuddling the free side of her body.

_"Ooohhh! I can't wait to meet your lil' friend! Remember, dinner starts at four!"_

Raven felt her cheeks heat up a bit from the comment her mother made. "I know. I haven't forgotten."

_"Alright! Oh! Make sure you bring some wine when you get here! Ooohhh I can't wait to meet your friend! I'll see you later chica!"_

"Bye mama!" The ninja hung up the phone and sighed. She giggled from Miguel kissing her jaw. She tilted her head higher to give him more access to her neck.

"She sounds very nice." Miguel chuckled as he continued giving soft kisses on Raven's cheek. He chuckled again, gently squeezing the ninja and making her squeak.

"Believe me, she's _a lot_ nicer than you think." Master Raven turned her head, giving Miguel her undivided attention. Seeing his soft smile had her weak in the knees. His strong arms around her made her feel loved. Raven slowly guided her fingers down Miguel's face and caressed his lips. "You'll be seeing her later. But right now, I want to...get back to…" Raven barely whispered the last few words before Miguel interrupted her with his lips.

Fireworks flared down their spines. It's been too long since they've felt each other's lips. The pair separated after a couple of seconds then reconnected. Master Raven moaned, loving Miguel's fingers gliding smoothly across her stomach. And he wasn't even touching her skin yet! The ninja was slightly disappointed when Miguel pulled away. But the disappointment faded when Miguel lead her to the couch. As soon the Spaniard lied down and pulled Raven with him, his lips went right back onto hers.

His nerves were going haywire. Miguel thought he'd explode from happiness. Too many nights did he have fantasizing about being with this woman while she was away. And despite being in the same country with each other at times, they weren't able to see each other. Raven would be too busy fulfilling her mission given to her by the C.I.A. while Miguel would be busy with photoshoots. Frustration would consume him because he couldn't just go to the side of the country where Raven was. He couldn't touch her. Hold her. Kiss her. Make love to her. And it would be like that for months. But that separation of being so close, yet so far pays off in the long run.

Raven pulled away to catch her breath. All she could do was stare deeply into Miguel's eyes. Oh, those pretty eyes just sparkled with love and warmth only for her! A surge of love made the ninja lean forward and give her boyfriend a deep, soft kiss. It took everything in Raven to not do it again. She sat up and stretched. She giggled from Miguel tugging her arm to lay back down with him.

"I'm not done reuniting with you yet!" Miguel whined while smirking.

Raven pushed him back with one hand. "You have two and a half months to get 'reunited' with me! Besides," She turned on the television, "you need some rest. I know how exhausted you are from your flight." She adjusted a pillow before getting up from the couch. "You need as much sleep as you can before you meet my parents tonight. And you can already tell how much of a handful my mother is."

Miguel smiled. He sighed in content as Raven combed her elegant fingers through his hair. He grabbed her wrist and sweetly kissed each finger. "I'll rest if you stay here with me."

Raven playfully rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep already. I'll put your stuff in my room and I'll be back okay?"

The man smirked and released his girlfriend. He turned his attention to the television, not really paying any interest to the American show. He heard Raven's footsteps disappear down the hall of her apartment along with his luggage. Alone with the sound of the television, Miguel thought back to how Raven first came to his flat. He remembered that night vividly. He remembered how it took some time for her to get truly comfortable in his flat. How the tables have turned!

"By the way, do you still need anything?" Raven asked as she came back to the living room. "Aside from me that is."

Miguel smirked at the last comment. "No. I'm fine. I'm just waiting on a pretty lady to come and nap with me."

Dark brown eyes rolled in amusement. Raven sauntered over to the couch and sets the alarm for later on in the afternoon. She doesn't really need it given how she was trained to be up at a certain time, but it'd be beneficial for Miguel considering the time differences and jet lag that'll affect him soon. She sets the phone on the coffee table and is lead back down on top of Miguel. She snags a blanket resting on top of the couch and drapes it over her and her boyfriend. The ninja sweetly snuggles Miguel, smiling in content.

The Spaniard glided his hands up and down Raven's back. He breathed deeply and kissed his girlfriend's crown of locs. Oh, how much he missed this kind of intimacy! Miguel was so enraptured in his euphoria, he didn't realize how fast he fell asleep.

Raven smiled at Miguel's soft snores. Hearing that sound made her feel at home. But despite this sweet reunion, she can't help but feel nervous about it. Hell, her nerves have been rattling ever since Miguel made the suggestion to meet her family months ago. Sure, the ninja wanted to bring home her boyfriend at some point in her life. But this would be the first time that Master Raven, a well-seasoned, high-ranking ninja of the CIA, is bringing home a lover to meet her parents. And it wasn't just an ordinary person. The person she's bringing home is a brawler, a man whose life went to shambles due to the Mishima wars that turned to a new life of being a well-known model that lives on the other side of the world.

The woman sighed internally. Maybe she's just overthinking it. After all, her parents are rather open and loving people. But they aren't pushovers either. Especially her dad. Raven took a few breaths. She grabbed the remote and muted the television. Perhaps a little nap can help ease her worries about introducing her boyfriend to her family.

Silence cradled the lovers in its gentle arms. Unfortunately, the loud ringing of an alarm disturbed Miguel from his restful nap with his lover. He stretched his arms to the ceiling after Raven got off of him. He scratched his head and yawned.

"That nap went by too quickly." Miguel said while rubbing his eye.

Master Raven chuckled. She fixed her hair and clothes. "It did! Do you feel a little more rested?"

Miguel nodded. Truth be told, it's the best nap he's gotten for a little while. He got off the couch and walked to Raven's bedroom. He opened his suitcase and took out a fresh change of clothes.

"You don't mind if I take a quick shower do you?" Miguel asked loudly.

"Define 'quick'." Raven snarkily yelled back.

The Spaniard laughed heartily, walking into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the water and stripped. As soon as the hot water hits his skin, Miguel sighed in tranquility. Being on that very long flight and sandwiched between two people would make anyone want to take a hot shower.

While her boyfriend was in the shower, Raven went over her plan she made earlier. All she had to do was go to the store, get some wine for everyone to enjoy, go to her parents' house, and introduce Miguel. It should be simple, right? After all, it's just her parents! The ninja's thoughts were interrupted when Miguel appeared from the bathroom. He was dressed in a black turtleneck with jeans and comfy black shoes. His gold necklaces accented the look. And Master Raven suddenly felt thirsty.

"Are you ready?" She asked, putting on her winter coat.

"Yes. Oh! Wait!" The man raced back to the bedroom and grabbed his satchel. He quickly put on his coat as well. "Now I'm ready."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why you're bringing that?"

Miguel grinned, standing close to the ninja. He turned the lock and opened the door. "You'll find out when we get there."

Master Raven smiled back at the Spaniard. She'll follow along with his plan for the moment. She walked out of her apartment with Miguel right behind her. With the door locked, the couple rides down the elevator.

While descending, the elevator makes several stops on different floors. The space in the shaft soon got crowded with other residents of the building. And because of the amount of bodies taking up space, Master Raven and Miguel got squished together. It did annoy the ninja somewhat. But her annoyance melted away from the nice scent of cologne on Miguel. It took every ounce of willpower for Raven to not bury her face deep into Miguel's chest. She'd have to save that for later.

The large doors opened for what seemed like the eleventh time throughout the journey to the lobby. The couple, along with a few people, stepped out of the elevator and scattered in their own directions. Master Raven walked to her car and popped the trunk for Miguel. Her highly trained ears could hear some of the residents talking lowly while unlocking their vehicles. She could hear their excitement and compliments about Miguel, wondering if he's some kind of model or handsome business man of some kind. What took her by surprise was when they made nice comments about her, wondering if she was some kind of model too. Before she could open the door, Miguel beat her to it and opened it for her.

Raven flashed a smile. "Thank you."

Miguel returned the smile. "You're welcome." He shut the door once his girlfriend was settled in and got in the car himself.

"And now," Said the ninja as she started up the vehicle, "on to the main event!"

For once, Master Raven was grateful to know the ins and outs of her city. Traffic was starting to build up with people coming in and out on vacation for the holidays. She was also grateful for knowing what kind of wine to get for the dinner as well. There were too many last-minute customers in the store trying to buy food and drinks to make for their families. Though that didn't stop the customers from doing double-takes when she and Miguel were walking around the store. But could she blame them? Miguel has to be one of the most handsome men she's encountered and fell in love with him. And he's in love with _her_. He could've fallen in love with anyone else but he fell in love with _her_. The ninja sometimes can't believe that this man charmed his way into her heart and kept him there. And now she's bringing him home to be introduced to _her parents_. Though, in a sense, it was bound to happen at some point. But it's still nerve-wracking. What would her parents think about her long-distance relationship with a man living on the other side of the world that's a brawler-turned model?

"Moon sugar? Are you okay?" Asked Miguel.

"Y-Yes."

He wasn't buying it. "You sure? Your mind seems to wander when it isn't on the road." Miguel frowned at Raven's small reaction to getting caught. "Are you nervous about this?"

The ninja sighed as she turned the corner. "Well...yes. Even though I told them I was bringing a 'friend' home, I can't help but wonder what will happen."

Miguel could only nod. Could he blame her for being nervous? This beautiful woman is a top-secret ninja of her country's intelligence agency that's been involved with dismantling dangerous rings created by sick people and corrupt politicians from many countries, even from her _own_ country, and either prevented or ended wars. And she was the one to put an end to that wretched war with the three generations of Mishimas. No doubt did her impressive career come with a hefty price with her home and love lives. Miguel could only imagine how Raven could even keep a good relationship with her family throughout her career as a ninja.

"I don't know what will happen either. But I know it'll work out." He grabbed Raven's hand and caressed it during a red light. "I know it will."

Raven smiled and took a breath. She gently squeezed the man's hand before turning her attention back to the wheel. She really needs to stop overthinking this. Even if her parents think of Miguel differently, he'll still love her the same.

After a few more turns, the couple drives into a nice neighborhood with big houses. They varied in different shapes and colors. Miguel had to credit these owners for their good tastes in structures and windows. Master Raven pulled into a cul-de-sac, spotting the familiar house.

"And here we-" Her brown eyes widened from seeing several familiar cars parked in the driveway and on the street, "-shit."

"What's wrong?"

Raven parked the car in front of a neighbor's house. She dragged her hands down her face. "Those are my relatives' cars. You're not just meeting my parents." She turned off the vehicle. "You're meeting the rest of my family. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have told her anything!"

The newfound information made Miguel gulp. It's already nerve-wracking that he's meeting his girlfriend's parents. But to meet her entire _family_? Miguel took a breath. He got out of the car and opened the driver's side. He beckoned Raven to come out and took her into his arms.

"Raven…" Miguel gently caressed his lover's face. "If your family didn't care about who you were in a relationship with, would they all not gather at one place to see who I am? For all they know, I'm probably just some horrible man in disguise that wants to use you and your family for personal gain. They're just curious and want to protect you. That's what family is for, right?"

The ninja exhaled at Miguel's reasoning. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling that cologne she loves on him. The wisdom this man has!

"You always know what to say!"

Miguel chuckled. He sweetly kissed Raven's forehead, then her nose, then her lips. He gave her one last kiss and made sure to savor it. He shuts the car door and took out the wine and satchel from the back seat. He took Raven's hand and kissed it.

"Everything will be just fine. Besides, I was bound to meet all of your family at some point! It's just way sooner than we expected!"

"Well, you have a point." Master Raven locked the car and guided Miguel to the house. They reached a dark red door with a wreath settled right on top of a crafted window. She turned to Miguel. "But I just want to warn you before we go in. My uncles are rather...competitive and like to joke about almost everything. They tend to make fun of everyone that brings home a partner. Especially if they...well...don't look like us. But, they'll make fun of me a lot more than they will of you."

Miguel was taken aback. While it was helpful of Raven to give him a warning before they step inside, the Spaniard can't help but feel a bit tense about what's to come with Raven's uncles' comments. He nods and squeezes the ninja's hand.

Raven cleared her throat and fished for the door key. She turned the lock and stepped into the large house with Miguel right behind her. Immediately, the couple was bombarded with heat, aromas of food, and sounds of televisions and conversations.

"Who just came in the door?" Asked a female voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hi mama!" Said Raven as she hung her and Miguel's coats and his satchel in the closet.

"Raven!" Heavy footsteps rushed through the hallway and got to the entryway of the front door. A dark skinned woman with short black hair done naturally walks briskly to the ninja with arms open wide. She laughs as she hugs Raven with all of her strength and kisses Raven's cheeks. "Oh my baby's here! How are you?"

"I'm fine! Feeling alright!" Master Raven cleared her throat as she released her mother. Butterflies danced wildly in Raven's stomach as she took the wine from Miguel and held his hand in her free one. "Mama, this is my 'friend', Miguel Caballero Rojo. Miguel, this is my mother Antoinette."

Raven's mother looked up and down at the Spaniard's frame. She was taken aback at how tall and _handsome_ this man is! But she also didn't expect Miguel to be of a different race! But there was an...aura coming from him. It was a mix of love, sweetness, calm, and rugged. And it was pretty powerful! When Antoinette glanced at Miguel's eyes, she saw it all. His nervousness. His excitement. His genuine desire.

Miguel swallowed his nerves and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Antoinette had to keep herself from squealing at the man's beautiful accent. She shook his hand quickly and smiled wildly. "Likewise!" She extended her arms. "Aw don't be shy now! I won't bite! Come on and bring it in!"

Miguel smiled as he hugged Master Raven's mother. He could feel the love and warmth flowing from the embrace. He released Antoinette and fixed his shirt.

"Come on in! We're about to say grace!" The group walks down the hallway and into the kitchen. An older man was struggling to carry two full pans of food. Without thinking, Miguel intervenes and takes the pans.

"I got it! Where do I take these?"

The older man was stunned. "Uh...to the other side of the counter over there. Put them in the empty spots." The man looked behind him and saw Raven and her mother. "And this is…?"

"It's Raven's lil' friend!" Antoinette blurted.

"Mama!" The ninja groaned before helping Miguel place the food.

"Wait, did you just say that's Raven's lil' friend?!" The older man asked with widened eyes. Seeing the approving nod, the older man covered his dropped jaw. He smiled for two seconds before smirking. Oh, the joyous day he's been waiting for has arrived!

The food was placed properly and carefully in their spots. Pleased with the outcome, Master Raven looks over the food to see if there's anything out of place. There wasn't. With her highly trained ears, the ninja heard her name being called in the kitchen.

"Ma'am?"

Antoinette grinned, crossing her arms. "I believe you neglected to speak to your uncle!"

_Ah shit!_ The ninja grunted internally. Oh well. Might as well get it over with. She beckoned her boyfriend over while preparing for whatever smartass comment her uncle has in mind.

"Uncle Jeff? This is my friend Miguel. Miguel, this is my Uncle Jeff. He's my mom's second oldest brother."

Miguel extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you sir!"

Jeff shook the Spaniard's hand and grinned. "Nice to meet you too! Though I ain't sure I've heard of you from Ray-Ray at all!" He turned the formal handshake into a familial one and brought Miguel into a hug. "Don't be too nervous son! You're among family today!" Jeff looked at the time on his phone. It was 4:30 on the dot. "Right on time! Let's get everyone into the family room so we can say grace!"

Jeff and Antoinette leave first to join the rest of the family. Miguel grinned while Master Raven bit her lip nervously. She grabbed the Spaniard's hand and led him through the living room.

"I thought you said your uncle would make jokes and comments about us?" Asked Miguel.

"That's because he hasn't even gotten started. He's waiting until you meet my dad and my other uncles before letting loose."

Raven didn't need to see Miguel's smile fall. She could just feel it. But she knew that his frown wouldn't last for long. The couple enters the family room where they're greeted by Raven's hosts on aunts, uncles, and cousins varying in age. Before Raven could introduce her boyfriend, her great aunt called for the family to settle down and join hands. The television was put on mute for everyone to hear the prayer.

"Mister Jeffery, I want you to lead us all in prayer." Said an old woman.

"I dunno mama. I'm not the preacher like Lonnie."

"Shut up Jeffery!" About everyone, including Raven and Miguel, were chuckling or actually laughing from the comment.

"Hurry up so we can eat! Damn!"

"Alright, alright! Now bow ya'll heads!" Jeff took a breath. "Dear Lord, we come before you today to thank you for the food. We thank you for this family being able to come together once again. You always seem to make a way for us somehow in times of trouble. I thank you for covering my family in your blood, protecting them from the many dangers of the world they may encounter. Whether it'd be right here at home or overseas. We ask that you bless the hands that prepared the food and let it nourish our bodies. May we continue to fellowship with each other and with new friends to come in the future," The comment made Raven twitch and Miguel gulp silently, "in Jesus' name, amen."

The majority of the family repeated the closing phrase and unlinked hands. Before they could disperse into the kitchen for food, they all greeted the ninja while eyeing her boyfriend.

"Ray-Ray! It's been a long time since I last seencha!" Exclaimed a different uncle. He hugged his niece and turned to Miguel. "And who is this? I don't recall this pretty boy at all!"

"Uncle B-Dell, this is my friend Miguel. Miguel, this is my mom's eldest brother Bobby. We just call him B-Dell."

Right on cue, Miguel extends his hand to the older man. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir!"

B-Dell shook the Spaniard's hand. "Same here! Aye Jeff! Ain't you say that Ray-Ray's hard ass wouldn't even bring home a souvenir?"

"Shiet! I said she wouldn't even bring herself! But she brought back something alright!"

Master Raven facepalmed while Miguel tried to keep his blushing to a minimum. Now he understood what his girlfriend meant. And the uncles were just getting started. Before Raven could retort, a familiar voice interrupts the uncles from their roasting session.

"Out of everybody, you ain't try to come and see me?"

The ninja's eyes lit up. She smiled as she hugged a man with a shaved head. She released him and turned to Miguel. "Miguel, this is my daddy Samuel. Daddy, this is my 'friend' Miguel Caballero Rojo."

The elder looked the Spaniard up and down like how his wife did earlier. "So you're Baby Girl's 'lil' friend' huh?"

Miguel gulped. "Yes, I am."

Samuel chuckled. "I ain't trying to give you a hard time son." He hugged Miguel with some of his strength. "I'mma leave that to my brother-in-laws!" He laughed when the ninja groaned loudly in irritation. "Come on Girlie! You know it's your turn to get the treatment! You being away with your job doesn't exempt you from any of it!"

"I was afraid of that…" Raven sighed. Regardless of her predicament, she smiled, grateful that her parents are giving their approvals to Miguel for the moment.

"Alright! Go on and get ya'll something to eat! You're in for a treat Miguel! I hope you like soul food!"

"I hope he does Sam! Ain't no telling what Ray's been feeding him!" Jeff commented, laughing at his niece's embarrassed expression.

While some of the family members went to get food and drinks, Master Raven introduced Miguel to everyone who hasn't met him yet. Hugs were exchanged, nice comments were made, welcomes were warm, and smiles were given. Everything seemed to go on without a hitch. That is, until Raven's stomach growled loudly. The ninja groaned the umpteenth time in the evening, causing the Spaniard to giggle.

"I can make you a plate if you want me to." Miguel offered.

Raven shook her head. "It's alright! Come on!" The ninja led Miguel back to the kitchen where the family members were in line getting their portions of food. She grabbed the plates and handed one to Miguel behind her.

The Spaniard's mouth watered at the sight of the food. It all looked so delicious! He really didn't know what to take. So he just took a little of everything that was presented. He took a portion of greens, green beans, ham, turkey, mac n' cheese, cabbage, corn, one piece of baked chicken, and a piece of cornbread. He was curious and excited to taste the food from Raven's culture. Especially since it was her elder family members that made it.

"What kind of drink do you want? We have different sodas in the coolers or water." Raven asked as she grabbed the utensils and napkins. "Or do you want a beer?"

"Soda is fine. I'd rather eat first before I do any drinking."

The pair walk back to the family room and sit in the middle of one of the fold out tables. A male cousin sat on Raven's right while a female cousin sat on Miguel's left. One of the ninja's younger cousins happened to pass in front of the table.

"Juju! Can you get me two cokes please?" Asked Raven before she started chowing down.

"Okay!" The girl skipped back to the kitchen.

Miguel took his fork and stabbed his vegetables. His eyes widened at the burst of flavor and juice in his mouth! His expression didn't go unnoticed by the uncles.

"Well you look at that! Pretty boy done got a real good taste of them greens!" Yelled Jeff as he took a sip of his beer.

"They are very good!" Miguel softly stated as he finished his chewing. Poor guy had almost all of the attention on him due to the callout. He could see Raven trying not to snap her fork in half in irritation.

"Good! That's what matters right? I mean, I put my foot in them-"

"Shut up Jeff! Let the boy eat!" Exclaimed Raven's great aunt. She rolled her eyes at the shenanigans.

With a short sigh of relief, Raven and Miguel continue to finish their plates. The ninja looked up to see her younger cousin bringing two cans of sodas. She thanked the girl and handed one can to Miguel. He finished the rest of his food and wiped his hands before opening the drink. After he took a sip, the Spaniard stood up and took his and Raven's empty plates.

"Where's the trash can?"

"It's at the end over there!" Raven's female cousin pointed at the trash can across the room.

"Ah, thank you!"

The ninja exhaled. Her belly was full, Miguel was full, and everything seemed to go on smoothly. She felt a tap on her arm.

"Girl!" Raven's female cousin giggled excitedly. "Where did you find that fine specimen?! He is too _fine_ to be here!"

"You know Ray," The male cousin began, "I never thought you'd be into dudes that aren't the brothas!"

"Not to mention that he does look rather familiar…"

"Will you two please behave? It's enough that my uncles are being themselves." Master Raven pleaded.

"Fine! Fine! But only because he's so _fiiiine_!"

Miguel came back to his seat after throwing away some of the plates from the elder relatives. He was a bit concerned about his girlfriend, seeing her downing her soft drink. He took a sip of his drink with a free hand while he patted Raven's thigh with the other in comfort.

"So...Miguel was it? Can you tell us more about yourself?" Asked the female cousin.

The man's heart sped up. He could feel almost everyone's eyes on him. "What do you want to know..um…"

"Christina! But you can call me Chrissy!" The woman said excitedly while twirling her hair. "For starters, where are you from?"

"Chrissy!" Chided Raven.

"What? I wanna know!"

"Yeah! So do we!" Jeff exclaimed while drinking more of his beer.

Before the ninja could retort, Miguel gently grasped her hand and squeezed it. "If they want to know, I'll tell them." He turned his attention to Chrissy. "You can already tell that I'm not from here. I'm actually from Spain."

"Spain?! Are you serious?!"

Miguel nodded. "Yes. I was born in the city of Barcelona."

"That's amazing! What's it like?"

The Spaniard chuckled. "Well, the city is full of old buildings that date back to when the Moors arrived. There's a lot of art museums and old cathedrals still standing. The marketplaces are rather large and vary in different products. Many expensive wines also come from different places in Spain, but many known brands are from Barcelona."

"Extraordinary! So, the real question that everyone wants to know is how did you and my cousin meet?"

The pair's eyes widened, causing all of the uncles and older cousins to smirk and giggle. Miguel scratched his cheek as he tried to think of a way to explain the story without getting an overreaction. He glanced over at the usually cool and collective ninja. Even she seemed to be uncomfortable about the situation at hand. Realizing that there was no escape, the Spaniard drew a breath to swallow his nerves.

"Well, it was last year in April. Raven was on an assignment to bust a group that was using a fighting tournament as a coverup. I was...one of the fighters at the time. I was rash and I ended up screwing up her operation on accident. But it was a good accident! She got the thugs and I grew a pair to ask her out afterwards."

Master Raven sighed internally. Truth be told, her boyfriend's rendition of the story was more or less true. Although, he was missing key details about what he was doing and how exactly he asked her out. Though it seemed like everybody bought the tale.

"Oh! So you can fight! What kind of martial arts do you practice?"

_Shit!_ Master Raven thought in a panic. She hoped no one would ask that question but of course they had to!

"I practice Judo!" Miguel said without missing a beat. "I've wanted to see how far I've come in my skill so I signed up for the tournament to put them to the test! I just didn't know that it was a coverup for a smuggling group." _Except Raven taught me the basics a few months ago but they don't need to know that!_ Miguel thought smugly to himself. Who knew that his twists on the truth could come out smoothly like hot butter?

"Okay okay! So he can fight. Alright player-player! What do you do for a living?" Asked B-Dell while he picked food out of his teeth.

"Well, I used to work in construction. But recently, I've started modeling. I'm still debating on doing modeling full-time."

"Hold on a sec!" Chrissy whipped out her phone. "You model right?" She pulled up an ad for men's suits. She looked back and forth between Miguel and her phone. "You're the top male model for Men's Warehouse?! And for Nike?!"

Miguel couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. "Yes, that's correct. I've also modeled for Dior and Vera Wang's collections. In fact, in several weeks, I'm going to be in a fashion show for wedding tuxedos here in the city."

A good portion of the female cousins and aunties "oohed" and "ahhed" at the information while the men were really intrigued. Some of the family members asked questions about how Miguel got into modeling and what other companies he modeled for. In the midst of the questions and answers, Raven's mom beckoned the ninja to follow her into the kitchen.

"Excuse me!" Master Raven got up from her seat and followed her mother. She felt guilty leaving her boyfriend behind with her family. She only hopes that they won't subject him into answering even more personal questions while she's gone. She turns her attention to her mother. "What is it mama?"

Antoinette opened the refrigerator. She took out two bottles of water and handed one to Raven. She took a swig and smiled. "I figured you needed a break from my brothers giving you a hard time."

The ninja opened the water and took a big gulp. "Thanks. Though I'd rather help him from getting eaten alive." She took another swig and sighed. "Mama! Did you plan this? For everyone to come today? I thought it was just going to be us today?"

"Actually, it was your daddy's idea. He was the one that wanted to give a warm welcome to your friend in some way." Antoinette grinned. She couldn't help but be amused with her daughter's expressions. She took Raven's hand. "You really do love him, don't you baby?"

The softness in her mother's voice threw the ninja in a loop. When Raven saw how joyful her mother's eyes were, she felt hot tears coming to her eyes. She looked away, seeing Miguel coming from the family room with some of the cousins and descending to the basement. Her heart skipped a beat seeing a nervous yet exciting smile on him.

"I do. So much mama. I….I've never really felt this way about anybody before. Much less actually being able to have a relationship outside of my job." Raven gave a small laugh. "And to think that we'd be here right now all because of his interference with my mission!"

Antoinette sniffed. Her heart warmed at her daughter's confession. "Baby Girl, look at me." She turned Raven's head. "All my life, I've been wanting to see you happy and healthy. Even if it was hard when you went away. I always feared that I'd never get to see you experience such joy! But to see you now!" She gave a watery laugh. "To see my baby grow up into this beautiful, powerful woman that's so in love! God really blessed me with such a wonderful daughter!"

The ninja wiped away an escaped tear. She smiled and hugged her mother tightly. She really missed her mama's hugs! The ninja released Antoinette and wiped her face with a paper towel. Raven gave a square of the paper towel to her mother to clean herself up with.

"So, what do you think of him?" Raven asked after she blew her nose.

"I'm very curious about how he managed to charm you, Miss Very-Stubborn-Like-Her-Daddy!" Antoinette giggled. "How he was able to get past those walls even your daddy and I couldn't break through!" She hugged Raven again. "Oh I'm just so elated for you! I just can't wait to see your relationship blossom! Even if he's from the other side of the world!"

"Mama!"

"What? Some long distances work! Especially in your case considering you work for the C.I.A. and Miguel travelling around the world for his modeling and whatnot. Speaking of which!" Antoinette released Raven and wiggled her eyebrows. "When is that fashion event of his? I really want to see him in a tux!"

"I am not telling you that!" Raven laughed as she got herself a wine glass from the cabinet. She spotted the wine she bought earlier on the counter and popped it open.

"Fine! Be that way!" Antoinette joked. She got herself a wine glass out of the cabinet as well. "Pour me some too please!"

Raven poured her mother's glass first before pouring hers. She took a sip, savoring the flavor. She and her mother whipped their heads around when they heard sudden shouts coming from the basement. Curious, the women went down the stairs to find Miguel, young adult, teenager, and kid cousins raving about Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. And from the looks of it, Miguel was in first place in the last lap on one of the tracks. And sure enough, Miguel crossed the finish line before anyone else could.

The female cousins cheered at the Spaniard's success while the male cousins were clowning each other for losing. The kids were bouncing everywhere in excitement, asking if they could have a turn. The cousins that lost the race were forced to give up their controllers for someone else to play. Some of the kids asked if the older cousins play with their favorite characters if they couldn't play. One of the cousins happen to look up and spot the ninja and her mother on the stairs.

"Ray! Ain't you still good at this game? Come whoop this fool since neither any of these dummies can do it!" Exclaimed one of the players, salty that he lost.

Master Raven snorted and walked down the stairs. She took a sip of her drink before weaving threw and stepping over her cousins to get to the large couch. She sat two seats away from Miguel and placed her drink on a tray-table. Shock was visible on her face. Right there in Miguel's lap sat Raven's two year old cousin Serenity. And the girl was sitting still holding her dolly without fussing. But the shock soon wore off with a look of confidence.

"I need a controller!" Raven said as she extended her hand. "I'm surprised that Donny couldn't beat Miguel! What happened Donny? Me letting you win finally got to you?"

Miguel snickered with the cousins from his girlfriend's comment. He sat up and made sure Serenity and her dolly were comfortable. "Ready to lose?"

Raven playfully rolled her eyes. She selected her character and cart. "I should be asking you that!"

Half of the cousins were cheering for Raven while the other half were cheering for Miguel. The competitors were neck-in-neck. Master Raven won the first and third races while Miguel won the second and fourth race. The last race was intense. The ninja was surprised that Miguel could even keep up on the Rainbow Road track. The Spaniard was in first place, but ultimately came in second place when Raven passed him in the last .86 seconds. The ninja laughed at Miguel's jaw dropping in disbelief. The room was filled with a mix of cheers and groans and laughter.

"And you said I should be ready to lose!" Taunted Raven as she took a sip of her wine. She handed the controller back to a younger cousin. She got up from her spot, stepping over cousins in the process. "Let me know if you want to lose again in something else! I'll be upstairs!"

The adult and teenage male cousins snickered at the ninja's comment while the female cousins rolled their eyes. After the ninja went upstairs, the kids began to fight over who gets to play the game. Not wanting to be caught in familial crossfire and tantrums, the Spaniard takes the toddler off his lap and gets up. He smiled when the girl tightened her grip on his turtleneck. He knew it was useless to try to pry Serenity off so Miguel just carried her and her dolly upstairs.

Miguel went to the cooler in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. After all, spending so much time playing the game with a bunch of family members ranging from kids to young adults did make him thirsty! Though it was a tad bit difficult to open the bottle with a two year old and her dolly in one arm. The drink was suddenly snatched from Miguel's hand. He looked over to the culprit and smiled.

"You know, you never cease to surprise me." Said Raven while opening the bottle. "Reny _never_ goes to anyone that isn't her parents, granny, or me." She got the cap off. "What did you do to get you to hold her? Without fussing?"

Miguel chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know! All I did was say hi and she gave me a hug. She ended up asking me to sit her in my lap." He took a swig of his water with the free arm. He heard the little girl yawn in his ear. "And it looks like somebody's getting sleepy."

"I can tell." Raven touched Miguel's shoulder. "Are you doing alright? I know today was a bit overwhelming considering you flying in today and interacting with my family."

The man smiled. "I'm great! Except from losing in the game." He and Raven chuckled. "Though I do want to have a drink." He looked at the sleepy toddler. "Though I'd rather not drink anything around the kids."

"Okay." She motioned Miguel to follow her.

The walked to the family room where the uncles, aunts, and very few older cousins were sitting around playing cards, chatting, or watching sports. Raven and Miguel sat on a leather loveseat, ensuring that the toddler doesn't stir. The toddler being held doesn't go unnoticed.

"Well I'll be damned! Pretty boy actually got Reny to sleep! If it were me, she's just be crying her little head off!" Exclaimed Jeff as he threw out a card.

"That's actually quite an accomplishment! How'd you get her to be all friendly?" Asked B-Dell.

The Spaniard could only shrug a little. "I don't know! All I did was say hi and the next thing I knew, she wanted to help me play games downstairs. But she's all tired out from playing for a while."

"Hm! In my book, anybody that can get Reny to be friendly without throwing a tantrum and get her to sleep without struggling is good in my book! You alright!" Said Jeff, taking the book of cards he won.

Miguel blinked. "Uh...thank you!" That kind of comment was unexpected from Raven's uncle. He was sure he'd get roasted or interrogated again.

"Ah shit!" Jeffery yelled while throwing his cards. "Looks like I'm out!"

* * *

The night started to really wind down as time moved on. The majority of the cousins left, including Serenity as she was carried away by her parents. The food was put up, save for a plate or two for Miguel considering how early he ate due to his culture, and the coolers emptied. All that remained were Miguel and Raven and a handful of Raven's relatives well into a card game called "Hot Seat". They already played several games of Spades earlier. Miguel will have to thank Raven later for teaching him how to play the game in advance.

The game was intense. Despite his winning streak, Miguel was close to being eliminated. He threw out his card after Raven's dad. And it was the wrong one. The uncles cheered in triumph.

"Ha! Pretty boy is out! Go on and get your ass up!" Exclaimed B-Dell, gathering the cards to start a new game. "You too Sam!"

Samuel laughed as he got up from his seat. He saw his sister and daughter take the empty spots. "Get his ass out baby!"

Master Raven laughed. "I'll try!"

As the cards were being dealt, Samuel tapped Miguel on the shoulder. He signaled the Spaniard to follow him. He couldn't help but snicker at his brother-in-laws' taunts.

"Ooohhh! What he do?" Jeff laughed.

"I dunno! Ray-Ray! Maybe you can tell us why pretty boy's in trouble!" Taunted B-Dell as he counted his cards.

"Shut up dumbasses!"

* * *

It was silent, save for the pouring of liquor the glasses. Samuel handed the Spaniard his glass then put the bottle back on the shelf of his bar. He could tell Miguel was nervous from the way he was holding his glass. He smiled.

"It's okay son. I'm not gonna bite ya or anything." Samuel took a sip, savoring the vanilla whiskey.

The Spaniard sighed internally. He sipped the dark liquor to ease his nerves. He hummed in surprise by the taste. It was really sweet! He heard Raven's dad chuckle softly.

"You like that huh? I figured you would."

Miguel nodded. "I do. What's this flavor? I've never had anything like it."

"That son, is vanilla whiskey. Believe it or not, Raven was the one that introduced me to it. I've been drinking it ever since." He paused. He sat on the bar chair. "Come on and have a seat."

Miguel sat next Samuel. He took another sip of his whiskey. He felt so awkward drinking with his girlfriend's father. Especially since it's so quiet between them. He glanced over to see Samuel looking...content.

Raven's father sat up. "Miguel." There was a pause. "How are you feeling?"

The Spaniard blinked. "I'm alright."

"And a bit tired no doubt. You're not used to having this much family interactions are you?" Samuel smiled at Miguel's reaction. "But you took it rather well! Especially since you're not from around here." He took another swig of whiskey. "Though I do want to apologize to you."

That stunned the Spaniard. "Whatever for sir?"

"For throwing you into the wolves with my family. I really didn't mean to subject you to being overwhelmed by everyone. Especially my brother-in-laws. Even if that's what they do with everyone." Samuel laughed a little. "They did that with me when I started dating Antoinette. But they only do it out of good fun."

Silenced danced between the men again. Samuel took another sip. "You know Miguel," He smiled softly, "this is one of the happiest days I've ever had. My family is doing well again. We're moving on with our lives. My Baby Girl is flourishing in many ways.

"I still can't believe how incredible she is. Hell, I still can't believe she's even here. My family has been through too much. From my wife being diagnosed with cancer to almost losing everything from that shitty war those Mishimas put us through. I remember Raven wanting to do things that, well, I wanted to keep her away from. Even got into arguments with her at times because all I wanted to do was protect her like a father should." Samuel sniffed. "I'll never forget the day of how she got roped into being enlisted. I couldn't even save her. I didn't want her risking her life and putting herself in danger just for her efforts to go in vain and unappreciated. But I couldn't do anything.

"She came home one day. She had fresh scars on her face. I was upset and afraid. Someone hurt my Baby Girl and I never knew about it. And those people tried to threaten and hurt my family because of what she did to stop whatever they were doing." He wiped a few tears. "And one day, she told me that it'll all be okay. Then she just upped and disappeared. For years. I had no way of contacting her. Every day I pray that I wouldn't have to wake up to the news to hear my baby girl going missing and unrecovered or just in a body bag. Mentally or physically. But then she came home again one day. Completely unannounced. She came in. Didn't say a word. All she did was hug me. And that's when I knew.

"Raven meant what she said. Everything was okay. And after that, I didn't worry anymore. It was like a heavy weight lifted from my shoulders." Samuel grabbed a napkin and blew his nose. "Though sometimes, I still wonder if I was a good father to her." Samuel poured more whiskey into his glass. "But I do know that I did a decent job. My baby girl is a goddamn ninja! It's no wonder why she's been gone for years! Have you seen what she can do? What she did? My baby is out here saving lives! If not the world! I've never been so proud!"

There was another short silence. Samuel turned to Miguel. "Do you want to know why I'm telling you this son? It's because out of all the people in this world, my baby girl trusts you more than anyone. Out of all the people in the world, my daughter, my _very_ hard-headed, busy, courageous, ass-kicking daughter, who probably wouldn't even _think_ about maintaining _any_ relationship outside of family, much less actually keeping a relationship with her family due to everything, wants to build something with you. And the fact that I can see, with my own eyes, of how happy she is with you? How deeply in love she is with you? How she really wanted me to meet you?

"I never thought I'd be alive to see the day where my baby girl wants to love, is _in love_ , and _is loved_ by someone. Especially after everything that we've went through." Samuel smiled and passed a napkin to Miguel.

The Spaniard didn't realize the tears he was shedding. He gratefully took the napkin and cleaned his face. To hear Raven's father tell Miguel about the hardships his family faced, how he could've lost his daughter, and how overjoyed he is to know that his daughter is happy with where she is as a person, and how deeply Master Raven _cares_ for him brought him to tears. He thanked Samuel for refilling his glass after he blew his nose.

"Ain't nothing wrong with getting emotional son." Samuel took a sip of his whiskey. "It shows how human you are. And how much you care for others." Samuel turned to Miguel again. "Tell me son, how did you fall for my daughter?"

The Spaniard looked down at his liquor. He recalled the memories of him and the ninja. It was hard to pick one because everything she did made him fall for her over and over again. "I...I really can't explain it."

"When you first saw her eyes, did you see how sparkly they were? And all of a sudden you wanted to start loving her?"

A sudden flash of memory popped into Miguel's head. He recalled how pretty Raven's eyes were despite being an obstacle to her mission. He looked straight into Samuel's eyes.

"Yes." He said without any doubt in his body.

The elder couldn't help but laugh. _Just like the time he first saw Antoinette._ He placed a firm hand on Miguel's shoulder. "You know Miguel? You're more than alright. I mean, you handled my brothers-in-laws and their jokes well, you easily got along with all of my nieces and nephews and cousins, all of the elders show favor to you, and you got little baby Reny to like you! That kid _never_ goes to anyone! Not even me! And the fact that she was so trusting to you to the point where she went to sleep without fussing is truly something!"

Miguel felt heat rising to his cheeks. He wasn't used to hearing these kinds of compliments. "Th-Thank you sir."

Samuel patted Miguel's back a few times. "And you know son, the main reason why I brought everyone over was to make you feel welcome. To feel at home. Baby Girl didn't go into detail, but she told me how you didn't have a family. I could tell in your eyes that you haven't had a family for a long time."

Hot tears threatened to leave Miguel's eyes again. "...Yes sir.."

Samuel offered another napkin. He got out of his chair and beckoned Miguel to do the same. He placed a comforting hand back on the Spaniard's shoulder. "Well, it may be rather _very_ soon, but I want to welcome you into my family Miguel. It's quite obvious that you make my daughter happy and loved. And you give her a kind of love that neither Antoinette nor I can give her. For that, I'm very grateful. Should you move forward or separate in the future, just know that you're a part of this family. No matter what. Now, I don't want to put pressure on you about what you and Raven will do when the time comes. But just know that we'll be, or rather _I'll_ be here to welcome you with open arms. So long as God will allow it."

It was difficult for Miguel to not become a sobbing mess. The father of the woman he loves just welcomed him into his family just from meeting him for the first time. He placed _all_ of his trust into the Spaniard without question. This man gave Miguel years worth of fatherly love that he never got from his own father in just a span of hours. And even if Master Raven and Miguel decide to go separate ways in the future, Samuel would still be there for him. All of this love was very hard to take in.

"Thank you sir! I really mean it!" Miguel choked out.

Samuel laughed, letting tears of happiness fall. "Come on now! Bring it in!"

The men hugged each other with all of their strength. Muffled laughter filled their ears with occasional sniffles. After a moment, they released each other. Samuel grabbed his glass. Miguel grabbed his.

"To the many blessings of love, happiness, and fellowship for days to come!" Samuel declared.

"To the many blessings of love, happiness, and fellowship for days to come!" Miguel repeated.

The men downed the rest of their drinks. They cleaned their faces and walked back upstairs. They heard laughter and the television in the distance. They walked into the kitchen and cleaned their glasses.

"By the way Miguel," The elder man started, "has anyone showed you any pictures of Raven at all today? When she was younger?

Miguel shook his head. "No sir."

Samuel grinned as he dried the glasses. "You're in for a treat son! But I'll show them to you later. Gotta get back to the game." He closed the cabinets and led Miguel back to the family room. "By the way, who taught you how to play so well in Hot Seat? I ain't never seen somebody with a winning streak that long!"

* * *

It was very late into the night. The large house was silent, save for the television in a bedroom. Samuel barely paid attention to the movie playing on his television. He was too wrapped up with finishing the next chapter of his book. He yawned briefly, exhausted from cleaning up after the rest of the family left. He heard the bathroom door opening to his right. His wife tiredly came out in her pajamas and satin scarf. He closed the book and snuggled Antoinette when she got comfy in the bed.

"Movie any good?" She asked with a yawn.

"I was barely paying attention. What movie is it again?"

Antoinette snorted and changed the channel to a show in black and white. She sighed in exhaustion. "So Sammy?"

"'So' what?"

"What do you think?"

"About?"

The woman playfully rolled her eyes. "About Raven's lil' friend!"

Samuel thought to himself for a second. He sat up, looking down at his hands. He nodded several times. "He's my son-in-law."

Antoinette wasn't surprised. She chuckled, sitting up as well. "You saw it too huh?"

"Yep. I saw it when your brothers were asking all them questions." A slight pause. "When did you?"

"From the moment I met him. Samuel, that man loves Raven more than life itself. It's in his eyes." Antoinette stated. She looked at the television when she heard some sniffles. Only it wasn't coming from the monitor. It was coming from her husband. She grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand and handed it to him. Her dainty hand strongly held Samuel's.

"Sammy? What is it?"

The man wiped his nose. "It's just…" He took a breath. "In all my years, I never thought I'd live long enough to see this day. I have my wife. I have my daughter. I have my family. And to see her be so _in love_ and to _be loved_ so hard? I could've lost _you_. I could've lost my _baby_. I could've lost my mind. But God favored all of this."

Antoinette kissed her husband's fingers. She couldn't help but shed a few tears as well. She grabbed a tissue to dab her eyes. "We really are blessed aren't we?"

"Truly! I'm just...I'm just so happy for Raven! I'm excited to see things just bloom and manifest for her and Miguel! Those two are just _made_ for each other!"

"Of course they are! They couldn't deny it if they wanted to!"

Samuel softly laughed. He blew his nose and threw away the tissue. He turned the lamp off, snuggling his wife afterwards. He breathed deeply.

"I can't wait to do more bonding with Miguel. I gotta teach him a few things!"

Antoinette playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do!" She turned the volume down on the television. "Did you show Miguel the pictures of Raven yet?"

Samuel wore a wicked grin. "That's what this weekend is for!"

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO AND HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL!!! It's really been about a YEAR since I've done a fanfic! To be honest, it was hard to try to write something for fun outside of class. I've kinda been burnt out and really been focusing on school and my art as an outlet. So much has happened last year and I'm just amazed that I'm still kicking and screaming! I'm just really looking forward to good shit this year. Especially since I GRADUATE COLLEGE IN THE SPRING! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M GRADUATING AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF BULLSHIT IN SCHOOL! I just can't wait to be done! Anyway, I wrote this because, well, I need to lol. Also, I wrote a headcanon on Tumblr last week about how Miguel and Master Raven are nervous as hell because they have to go through meeting the parents. But even though Master Raven's relatives can be a bit much, it's all in good fun! I know it's a little OOC for these two, but I really wanted to do a feel good fic for them! Plus, why can't Master Raven have a good large family while being a ninja? Sometimes, it's okay to put away the sad backstories for a bit. Not every ninja needs to have a sad and terrible backstory! As for the family, I base it off of my family lol. I do have uncles that actually clown everyone for bringing home partners. And yes, they clown each other lol. I honestly had fun writing this! It's just that it took me several days to write it. I hope ya'll got a kick out of it! I know I did! Please leave positive reviews! Let me know if I missed any errors! Stay safe and stay warm Angels! Happy reading everyone! :)


End file.
